I Have You Now
by King in Yellow
Summary: In a game of helpless prisoner Kim has a bit of trouble playing by the rules. A thousand word break from my current projects. Set in the Best Enemies Universe. Alternate title: Afternoon Delight


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney.

NoDrogs created the twins, whose origin was altered in my stories.

**I Have You Now!**

The chain kept Kim's arms above her head in the small room. Her elevated arms accented the bare midriff between her green cargo pants and the black top she wore. The door opened quietly and Shego slipped in to the room.

The woman in the green-and-black catsuit held up a small key, "You can't stop Drakken's plan this time, Princess. I'm turning you loose. Get the hell out of here."

"I don't need your help," Kim sneered.

"I'm serious, Pumpkin. Bad things will happen if you stay here."

"Bad things like what?"

Shego paused a moment. "Bad things... Worse than this." She leaned forward and kissed Kim on the lips. "See, I'm a threat to you too. And you don't want to know what Drakken's planning."

"You don't frighten me. You won't carry out any threats."

"You don't think I will?" Shego kissed Kim again, longer and harder. "I'm a dangerous woman."

"You don't scare me. You don't have the guts."

Shego jerked up Kim's black top. "Oh no?" She opened the top of her tight outfit and revealed her own breasts, "Get out, Cupcake, get out while you can." She rubbed herself against the younger woman then their mouths closed in a long, passionate kiss. They were both panting slightly when it ended. "Get out," Shego warned again, "or unspeakable things will--"

They were both startled to hear a door slam downstairs. "Jesus," Shego swore, "why do I--"

"It's Ron, don't panic."

"What if it's Kasy or Sheki?"

"They're playing with Jason and Jessica."

"One of them forgot something, Tara brought them over here." Shego closed the top of her old uniform and tried to stuff Kim back into the black top. "Why in the hell are you even wearing this? You've outgrown it! The way you jiggle is obscene."

"I wore it just for you," Kim pouted. "I thought you like the way I jiggle. And I bounce out when you pull it up."

Shego strained to hear the noise of little feet on the steps. "You could fondle me while we wait," Kim suggested. "The danger of getting caught makes it more exciting."

"Yeah, sure. That's the minute a little head pops in the door and asks what we're doing."

They heard a door open and close again.

"That was Ron, he got whatever he needed and went back," Kim told Shego.

"That was Sheki coming in to see what Kasy is doing."

"C'mon, you were threatening to ravish me if I don't escape Drakken's lair and I'm intrigued by the unexpected passion you show."

"Who's writing this crap? 'You can't stop Drakken's plan'? Since when could you not stop one of Drakken's plans?"

"Since he got Wade and my brothers working with him. Now pull up my top and unzip yours."

"You are kinky, you know that? I was young and innocent until I met you."

"You lost your innocence long before you met me, and you're older than I am. Besides, this isn't kinky. It's the evil sidekick falling for the dashing hero. I think it's a motif or something."

"I think it's a cliché."

"Anyway, even if it were kinky, what two consenting adults do in the privacy of their own home is nobody's business."

"Why do I let you talk me into these things?" Shego asked as she returned them to their state of dishabille.

"Because tomorrow night we leave the twins with my folks, then I'm taking you out for dinner and dancing. Afterward we share a bottle of champagne in the Jacuzzi, and then I carry you to the bedroom where I've strewn rose petals on the sheets and I make sweet love to you."

"Joy to the world," Shego muttered.

"What's that?"

"Moldy oldie, my Dad used to play classic rock. Can you remind me where we were in the plot?"

"I think you were supposed to start caressing my helpless body, but my arms are getting tired. How about you just unlock me and we move to the next scene?"

"What's the next scene?"

"You realize my will is too powerful for you to break, so you free me and tell me to go. I won't. I back you into the wall and begin to kiss you, demanding that you leave with me and start a new life," Kim explained as Shego unfastened her.

"And you take me home and have me declawed, spayed, and neutered."

Kim looked up from rubbing her chaffed wrists, "Hey, it's not like that… Is it?"

"I got to get back to the office after this. It was easier working for Drakken - shorter hours, better pay. No mortgage. Didn't have to worry about saving for kids' education."

Kim backed Shego into the wall, "You'd go back to being a criminal again? I'm tying you down, keeping you from having any fun?"

Shego hesitated.

"Be honest," Kim demanded, her lips almost touching Shego's. "You'd give up being free to walk the streets, your home, two girls who love you, me, and," Kim rubbed herself slowly against Shego, "fringe benefits, for a life on the run?" She kissed Shego.

"Honestly?" Shego asked when the kiss ended.

"Honestly."

"Hell no," Shego assured her, pulling Kim close.

--The End--


End file.
